The Life and Times of Toshiro Hitsugaya
by Stephen2462
Summary: My first Fic! This is a biography for Toshiro Hitsugaya. It starts with his mysterious death in the living world. Probably no pairings. For Hitsu fans. Please R and R. Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, or any non-oc characters in this story. Chap 3 reposted
1. Death in the Snow

**-Sometime in the 1920s****-**

It was deep into winter, in the middle of a blizzard. A young couple, carrying a bundle was trying to make it home before they were hurt or killed by frost bite. They had no clue where the freak snowstorm had come from, or what it would soon cost them. However, to their dismay, they would learn soon enough.

The small bundle in the woman's arms let out a small cry. The baby tried to communicate with his parents, tell them that he sensed it was no natural blizzard, but his parents paid him no heed.

"Will we be all right?" Asked the father. He had a worried look in his eyes. The weather was supposed to be fine today, yet the town had become completely encased in white.

"I'm more worried about the baby." The mother replied. She took another nervous glance at her child. "Toshiro won't stop crying. I think even he is worried."

That was in reality, an understatement. Ever since the snowstorm began, he felt like someone was watching him, biding it's time before it would come out of hiding, waiting just out of sight. Oh if he could only warn mommy! Brought down by despair in the futility of his attempts to warn his parents, he began to cry.

Toshiro rarely cried. In fact he rarely made any sound at all. At first, this worried his parents, but the nice doctor had checked his throat and his vocal cords than explained it was simply he didn't want to make noise, rather than he couldn't. Toshiro was about eight months old. Ever since he had hair, his bright white hair which drew attention from everyone who saw him. His father predicted it would be considered cool by his classmates once he started going to school, and even more so once they learned it wasn't dyed.

His mother tried to sooth him gently, while his father, worried about the tears freezing to his son's face, wiped them away as quickly as possible. Suddenly, time seemed to stop. Fearfully, his parents gasped in shock. The relentless snow had come to a halt in mid air! Finally, they felt the presence of an otherworldly being.

"Honey, take Toshiro and go!" The father said, his body shaking "I don't think we're alone."

With no hesitation, his parents broke into a run, Toshiro no longer crying, but instead were petrified in fright. It was too late. His parents hadn't noticed whatever it was until it was right on top of them. He couldn't make out its appearance clearly, but he could see two blood red eyes and icy coils ready to crush anything that displeased it. But he hadn't even seen it before. What could he have done to it? Noticed only by him, the thing moved closer and closer until it was only inches from Toshiro's face. He could now see its reptilian snout and, was it made out of ice?

He grabbed his mother's shoulder, and tried to say it was right behind her, but she simply ignored his antics in her panic. Stealthily, the thing reached out as if he was going to reach out and swallow Toshiro whole. Then, it exhaled some sort of icy wind, chilling Toshiro to the bone. Suddenly, his whole body went numb. What was going on?

Seconds later, he was looking down at his body, carried by his mother, who hadn't the faintest idea what just happened. Toshiro cried out in surprise, but his mother didn't hear him. He looked around, but the thing that was responsible for this was gone, Confused and lonely, Toshiro wandered off into the distance.

Moments later, the snow resumed its natural course downwards. Relieved, the couple slowed down to a walk.

"Looks like whatever happened is over," The father commented. "I haven't been so scared in years." His wife nodded in agreement.

"I could have sworn something was breathing down my neck, besides Toshiro I .mean. Right Toshiro?" She hugged the boy close. Just then, she realized there was no warmth coming from her baby's body. Worried she opened the bundle to find Toshiro dead, permafrost coating his body.

"TOSHIRO!!" She cried. Sobbing, she hugged the body close. What had happened? Neither of them would ever know what had really happened that day.

**-A Few Days Later-**

Toshiro couldn't take it anymore. What had that thing done to him? He felt fine, he wasn't hungry any more, he could go through things and could float, but other than that he was perfectly normal, except no one could hear him. Toshiro was way too young to know what death was, so he kept wondering what had happened.

A few moments after whatever had happened to him occurred, he had noticed a broken chain attached to his chest also, it kept eating itself, which sent bolts of pain through Toshiro's, well whatever. However, as soon as that started, the chain froze solid, keeping it from continuing, to Toshiro's relief.

Toshiro was floating around the spot where he had died, hoping the thing would come again and put him back to normal. So far, he had tried the waiting game, crying, and yelling as loud as he could. (Which wasn't very loud, him being an infant) No matter what he did, the thing would not come back.

Suddenly, he heard a ferocious roar come from behind him. He whirled around eagerly, thinking it was the thing again, but it wasn't. It was something else. An entirely black colored creature with a whole in its chest, deadly-looking claws, and a white mask like the kind you see at costume stores. Toshiro, however, immediately knew this was no trick-or- treater. He instinctively knew he had to escape before it ate him.

Quickly, Toshiro floated upwards, about twenty feet off the ground. (I know most ghosts can't do that, but Toshiro has that large reservoir of spirit energy so that doesn't matter). However, the creature jumped, claws extended toward the infant. Nimbly, he dodged the attack. However, to Toshiro's surprise, the creature shot a beam out of its mouth, missing Toshiro by inches. In his panic, Toshiro floated up the side of a nearby building hoping to find safety in the roof's elevation. However, it just bound up the side of the building, sticking its claws into the side to prevent it from falling off. Realizing his mistake, Toshiro slid away from the building and hoped that stupid masked thing couldn't fly.

Lucky for him, it couldn't. The thing jumped after him, and narrowly missed him. The creature fell down back to the ground, (about fifteen stories down) and the only thing it could do was send another beam at Toshiro as he fell, which missed again, this time by several feet. Toshiro was still shaking in fear, but he was also exhilarated by the dangerous encounter. Outsmarting the creature was almost … fun. The sensible side of him said he could have gotten some serious boo-boos. (Don't give me that. He's a baby after all) Despite that, he still enjoyed his little victory. He let out a satisfied "Heh" as he floated off, _away_ from where he saw the creature land.


	2. Saved by a Soul Reaper

**Hello. Thanks for the reviews. As I special feature, I want to address the ones I have recieved. To chia blanca: Sorry about that. I tried to make him as old as I could without letting him speak, so he wouldn't be able to tell his parents about what he saw. However, after he died, his high level of spirit energy is now more of a factor since he is now a spirit. That has sped up his maturation is certain areas, such as thought patterns. As for SecondtoNon: Don't worry. I had toyed with the idea before I started writing, but I ran into too many problems and decided to scrap the romance idea. I've also changed the summery, to avoid worrying anyone else. Now, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

About several days after he was attacked by the monster, Hitsugaya was hanging out (literally) at a park in the middle of his hometown. He was thinking about the mask-wearing monster that had assaulted him the other day. What was it exactly that tried to eat him? How come it could see him when no one else could? Also, why was it after him, as if it could eat him? After all, his new form even passed through living things. It just didn't make sense. These questions continued to plague him, with no answers to them were in sight.

Unfortunately, his thinking was interrupted when he was ambushed by a similar creature. He was given hardly a second's warning this time. This time, he didn't stand a chance. This creature had a lashing tail and a dangerous extendable neck,(it would extend and bite) giving it two long range weapons. When the fight began, Toshiro narrowly dodged the gaping mouth only to take a lightning- fast hit from the tail. Poor Toshiro was knocked twenty feet back, and was badly dazed. He was able to float away from the creature's second mouth attack, but he was disoriented and couldn't keep it up. The tail hit him again. In his surprise he shouted out "DANG IT." (No, those were not his first words. He had started speaking shortly after his first hollow attack. Being dead sped up his vocal abilities, in addition to his physical abilities, though that is because of his high spirit energy.)

Little Hitsugaya didn't get what was up with these monsters. He had never seen them before his change, yet there were at least two in the middle of a big city. Why didn't someone do something about it? Weren't there people who made sure big scary things didn't get near people they could hurt?

As soon as he thought those words, something hit the creature with stunning force. A big man with black hair, who was wearing a funny black robe and a cool looking sword, with which he had rammed the monster full force, had come to the rescue.  
Toshiro was impressed, because that one attack had knocked it back pretty far. The creature tried to attack it with its tail, but the man just cut it off with a powerful slash. The monster roared in pain and attempted to run the man into the ground. However, it had apparently forgotten about the cool sword, and it ended up skewered like a slab of meat on a shish-kabob. Then, to Toshiro's surprise, the monster just dissolved into thin air. Where had it gone? Hitsugaya's thoughts were interrupted when the cool man walked up to him.

"Geez kid, at least you could have run. A little spirit like you is no match for a hollow." The man used a carefree tone, even when he was scolding Toshiro, and the boy took an immediate liking to him, at least he would have if he hadn't started talking nonsense. The man, seeing his confused expression, calmly explained what hollows were, which Hitsugaya somehow understood and took in calmly until the man told him that they prey of the souls of the dead as well as the living.

"Wait, are you saying I'm dead?" The boy asked angrily. After all, if he was dead, how would they be talking?

"Hey, don't feel so bad about it. Being dead happens to everyone." He replied jokingly. "Seriously, how could you not be?"

That was a big mistake on his part. (He didn't have as much experience with children) Toshiro imminently started crying. Sobered by his error, the man tried to comfort him. He didn't remember much of his past life, but he knew learning you were dead could not be good. About an hour later he stopped crying, and the man continued his explanation, adding the existence of spirits, Soul Reapers, and the Soul Society as well. To his surprise, Toshiro was quick to catch on and didn't need him to repeat anything.

"Can I say good bye to mommy before I go?" Toshio asked when the Soul Reaper was done talking. He understood had had to happen before he could pass on, but he wanted to say farewell.

"Sorry kid, but neither of us knows where she is, and I have a job to do, so we simply don't have the time." He replied apologetically. At first, Toshiro tried to press the issue, but he soon gave in, and he reluctantly submitted to receiving Konso.

The man tapped Toshiro's forehead roughly with the hilt of what he said was his zanpakuto. There was a flash of white light, and Hitsugaya felt like he was being torn away from his hometown, into places unknown, then, for the first time since his death, he blacked out.


	3. Dark Journey

**Oops! I messed up the paragraph spacing, and forgot to include this, so I reposted. Now, on to the chapter 2 reviews! To ZodiacSnake: Not likely. A reunion of sorts would be kind of cheesy. Anyways, thanks for the reviews people!**

* * *

Toshiro was falling. Or was he rising? Toshiro neither knew nor cared. It didn't really matter anyways. All around him, darkness was the only thing in sight. (or lack thereof) It was kind of annoying actually. What was the point of this whole long trans-dimensional ride if he was both disoriented and there was nothing to see?

Suddenly, there was a loud pop, and he landed (oh, he was falling then) on- well nothing. Blackness was still around him, and he was standing on an invisible pathway. A few seconds later, Toshiro spotted a black swallowtail butterfly, and wondered what it was doing there, when he remembered the Soul Reaper's instructions.

"A Hell Butterfly is created when Konso is preformed. The one that is created by yours will guide you to the Soul Society. Otherwise you will probably end up lost, or possibly even in Hecco Mundo. It's happened before, and it can happen again. So obey the butterfly!"

Grimly, Toshiro started running, and the hell butterfly lead the way. (Yes he can run now. That's how cool Toshiro is). After what felt like hours of running, he saw something ahead of him. At first he thought it was the entrance to the soul society, until upon closer inspection, he realized it was another spirit, like him.

It was a boy, who looked like he was about eight years old. He kept stumbling in the darkness, making it quite difficult for him to keep up with his hell butterfly. When Toshiro caught up to him, he stopped to help him get up. His small size didn't help much though.

"Hey." Toshiro ventured a greeting. The older boy appeared to ignore him. When Toshiro repeated himself, he turned to face him.

"Look. Sorry but I don't feel like talking so stop bothering me."

Surprised by the brush off, Toshiro complied. They walked side by side for a time. Eventually, the older boy sped up and disappeared from sight. Once again, Toshiro was left alone in the darkness.

After a few more hours of walking, he spotted a light in the direction he was going. As he got closer to it, he realized it was some kind of massive gate.

This is it, he realized. He had finally made it to the entrance to the soul society. He remembered the second-to-last part of the soul reaper's instructions.

"The entrance to the Soul Society is called the Senkai gate. There are only two in the Soul Society. One leads to the area where most souls live, which is called Rukongai. The other one is located in the Sereitei. It is only opened when a soul reaper such as myself is going to or from the soul society. TAKE THE ONE TO RUKONGAI!"

With his mind filled with doubts, Toshiro stepped through the gate.

The next thing he knew, he was in the middle of a large courtyard. It was covered by grass, and surrounded by large small old fashioned houses. Around him was a huge crowd of strange people, who were chatting nervously. Another Soul Reaper was standing guard next to the Senkai gate. When he saw Toshiro, he let out a loud greeting.

"Welcome to the Soul Society! You are the sixty-second arrival during this hour, and will soon be bound for the 1st district of Rukongai! Please wait until this hour is up and you will be transferred to the said district." In a quieter voice, he added; "Damn it, this is going to kill my voice. Ikkaku owes me a serious favor for covering his shift too."

Toshiro's eyes brightened. The other Soul Reaper had said there were 80 districts, and the higher the number, the worse off the district was. Being in the first district was better than anything he could have hoped for. After finding a space big enough to sit on among the larger people, he waited for the hour to be up, wondering what living in the first district would be like. Suddenly, he felt a cold pit in his stomach; he realized how homesick he was. He would never see his parents again, nor his house, nor any blood relatives. He would live among strangers for who knew how long until he was returned to the world of the living, and all his memories would be erased. They were not very soothing thoughts.

In an attempt to distract himself, he scanned the crowd, taking a look at his soon to be neighbors. He saw all sorts of people; many of them appeared to have come from different countries. At first he wondered why he was able to understand what they were saying. After mulling over it for a few minutes, he decided it had to do with them all being souls, no longer encased by a physical body. That was as far as he got when everyone became quiet all the sudden. The Soul Reaper made another announcement.

"All right everyone! The hour is up! As soon as my replacement gets here, please follow me to your new home: the 1st district of Rukongai!


	4. Meeting Momo

**Yay, six reviews! I feel honered, I think. Alright, the bad news. I've already said it on my profile but this is the last chapter I have written thus far. I'd write more, but the new Bleach movie: _The Diamond Dust Rebellion_ stars our favorite captain. Judging by the trailers I've seen, It is going to reveal some important things about Toshiro. Being a dedicated fan, I want to keep this as close to the main storyline as possible, so I am going to discontinue this story until the movie is avalible in America. DON'T WORRY! I hear it will be avalible this summer, (there is irony in that, can you spot it?) so hopefully it won't be too long a wait. Trust me, I want to keep going, but will almost certainly make a mistake if I do. Now, on to reviews. To QuikSylver: Like with the soul reaper you met earlier, the one covering Ikkaku is probably not going to show up again. As for the snobby boy, I remain undecided. He might or he might not.**

* * *

After the Soul Reaper's replacement finally arrived, Toshiro's group was led to through various districts of Rukongai. Toshiro nervously searched his surroundings. He could tell higher-numbered districts were very bad off. However, as the number lowered, living conditions steadily improved. Once they finally reached the 1st district, the Soul Reaper assigned them to "families" which would live together.

Toshiro had mixed feelings about the families part. He didn't want to be by himself, yet he didn't want to live with total strangers. Luckily for him, he only ended up living with one other person, a sweet-faced old lady who was quite similar to his biological grandmother. When he asked what her name was, she laughed and said:

"Just call me Granny."

He was quite happy about that. The remainder of the day, Granny read a kind of manual to the 1st district that Toshiro had found on the table when they first walked into the house they would stay at. The house itself was just the right size for two people. There were two bedrooms, a room with a chamber pot, an eating room, a kitchen of sorts, and a living room. It was a little shabby according to 1st district standards, but Toshiro felt just fine there.

**-A Few Days Later-**

Toshiro was sitting on the porch thinking. He had been doing that a lot recently. His memories of his life in the world of the living were beginning to fade. He also was growing bigger almost overnight. According to the manual, infants would have a short growth spurt once they reached the soul society, then their growth rate would slow down to normal soul society standards. Probably because they didn't want to need so many diapers, Toshiro thought.

Toshiro no longer wore the shirt and pants he had worn in the world of the living. He had quickly swapped those for short, shabby robes which he wore Rukongai style. It was slightly itchy, but they felt better than his previous outfit, so he continued to wear it

He had considered trying to make friends among the children in the neighborhood, but quickly abandoned the idea. Toshiro had seen his new neighbors at play, but he didn't want to join in. He was still too small for them to possibly take him seriously, and whenever they walked past his house, they seemed to avoid his gaze, as if they were afraid of him.

Suddenly, a girl walked right up to him. Toshiro blinked. None of the other people had even met his eyes, let alone walk up to him. Not only that, but this girl was somewhat attractive. She was tall, hat black hair braided into pigtails, and dark-green eyes. Once she was close enough, she started to talk to him.

"Hello. My name is Momo Hinamori. I live near here. What is your name?" She used an easy-going lighthearted attitude with her words, the kind of attitude Toshiro sometimes wished he could imitate.

Surprised by the greeting, he stared at her for a second before mumbling a reply, using a disinterested tone.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya. Why do you ask?" He wanted to know why this girl had approached him when no one else had. She shrugged.

"You're a neighbor, so why not?"

Toshiro, to his own surprise, couldn't think of an answer. None of the other s had, so he had assumed there was some reason for it. Momo on the other hand, showed no trace of that attitude.

"Thought so," she replied cheerfully. "You just need to stop being so anti-social little Toshiro."

_That _nickname set him off. Why did she have to bring up his size? Heck, of course he was small. He was less than two years old. What did she expect?

"It's Hitsugaya!" He growled. "Don't call me little Toshiro!"

"You're a kid little Toshiro. There's no need for last names." She obviously was having fun calling him that.

"Oh really, Hinamori? What's with the little then? Maybe I should give you a nickname too?" Though it would be like pulling his teeth to get him to admit it, Toshiro enjoyed this bantering. He hadn't had this much fun in a while.

"There's no need to be so defensive about your height. Who cares if you're a midget?"

"Stop calling me that bed-wetter Momo!" Toshiro stopped and blinked after he said that. Why did he say that? Sure, she looked like someone who still wet the bed, but it wasn't right to just _say _it.

"Look whose talking, _little Toshiro_." She responded playfully. The next hour or so involved her teasing him with that nickname and him grumbling and responding feebly with his nickname for her.

The whole conversation would have gone on longer, but Granny needed Toshiro to run an errand, so Momo left to go back to her house,

When Toshiro got back from it, Granny wanted to know who he had been talking with. When he told her about Momo, she appeared amused for some reason, though when he asked her why, she wouldn't say.

The next day, Hinamori came by again, and the two of them talked about themselves.

She was quite puzzled by his description of the monster that had killed him, and had no idea what it was. However, she had some good advice on the subject.

"You might never know, so don't get your hopes up, but that is no reason not to search for it."

Toshiro decided to take this advice to heart. He wasn't sure if he would see that monster again, but he would never stop keeping an eye out for it.

He also learned quite a bit about Hinamori. She had been killed about five years earlier when she had fallen into a river and drowned. When she first moved into Rukongai, she had wept for days, but time had mostly healed those wounds. She had also been extra lucky when it had come to where she lived, because she had been sent to live in a house in the same neighborhood as her late grandfather, who she then moved in with once she obtained permission.

After they were done talking, Momo bid farewell before leaving.

"Maybe we should hang out more, little Toshiro!" She said.

"Don't bother if you're going to keep calling me that!" Toshiro replied gruffly.

This caused Momo to giggle as she walked away.


End file.
